heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Grimnak
Exiled from the primitive, savage world of Grut, Grimnak was an orc warrior of the most menacing kind. He thundered onto the battlefield atop his ferocious T-Rex, raising his spear triumphantly and daring his foes to outrun him or to take cover. Enemies who couldn't do so may have very likely met either of two gruesome fates. Those who manage to evade the vicious jabbing of Grimnak's spear may have faced the T-Rex's deadly chomp. Many a warrior was swallowed whole (or munched a morsel at a time) by this barbarous beast, while their comrades could only look on in terror and revulsion. Grimnak's fellow orc warriors are wise to travel with him when they can: during battle they are well protected by Grimnak and the T-Rex, and with the added security and confidence comes increased attack power. Stats * Life: 5 * Move: 5 * Range: 1 * Attack: 2 * Defense: 4 * Points: 120 Abilities *'Chomp': Before attacking, choose one medium or small figure adjacent to Grimnak. If the chosen figure is a Squad figure, destroy it. If the chosen figure is a Hero figure, roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 16 or higher, destroy the chosen Hero. *'Orc Warrior Enhancement': All friendly Orc Warriors adjacent to Grimnak roll an additional attack die and an additional defense die. Synergy *May bond with the Blade Gruts and Heavy Gruts via their Orc Champion Bonding ability. *Is a valid target for Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *May benefit from Nerak the Glacian Swog Rider’s Orc Defensive Aura 1 defense bonus. *'Orc Warrior Enhancement' Boosts the following units: • Blade Gruts • Heavy Gruts Behind the Game Although he has incredible low stats for a figure his size and cost, Grimnak's Chomp is one of the most powerful abilities in Heroscape and the only guaranteed instant-kill (albeit only small or medium squad figures). Although Grimnak can also Chomp small and medium heroes, it is not guaranteed. *'Is Chomp an Optional Power?' Do you have to Chomp each turn? No, it is an optional ability. (Hasbro FAQ) *'When can Chomp be used?' Can Grimnak chomp before he moves? No, Grimnak can only chomp after he has moved and before he decides to attack. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Grimnak is perhaps the most famous Samurai-Killer of all, as he can instant-kill one of them without even having to roll the 20-sided die. Grimnak is best paired with either Blade Gruts or Heavy Gruts. With Orc Champion Bonding, both Grimnak and the Gruts can go in one turn. Grimnak can be used to pick off powerful major heroes. The Gruts can surround and pick off other minor heroes or squads. On a standard 700-point game on a smaller map, Grimnak and the Gruts can easily run in and decimate a large portion of an enemy's army to allow friendly ranged units onto high ground. If the Orcs are used properly, ranged units might not even be needed. Overall, Grimnak and either orc warrior squad are a good, powerful combo for only 190 or 200 points. If you have Nerak in your army, and you can spare the activations, keep him close, since he'll give you an extra defense die. Keep in mind that your Blade Gruts can outrun Grimnak, and even your Heavy Gruts can maneuver better on varied land terrain, but when it comes to crossing single space water, Grimnak will be able to step over it faster. When moving Gruts in lock-step with Grimnak, take the terrain into account, and plan ahead. You may wish to run those move 6 Blade Gruts toward the water, even if they outpace Grimnak for a turn, knowing that they will have to stop and that Grimnak will be able to step past them onto dry land. Another thing to remember is that Grimnak's threat range (his move over flat terrain plus his range) is 6. However, Grimnak's height of 11 will allow him to attack and Chomp opponents on higher ground, even on castle walls if no battlements are present. If Grimnak can stand on a minor elevation, then even battlements won't save them! Category:Utgar Category:Orc Category:Unique Hero Category:Rise of the Valkyrie